


Photographer (Spider-Man G/T)

by CuteTinyArtist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteTinyArtist/pseuds/CuteTinyArtist
Summary: You're a photography student in New York trying to take some unique photos of the city. All of a sudden you come face-to-face with Spider-Man, but not in a way you'd have expected!





	Photographer (Spider-Man G/T)

You walked down the street with your camera round your neck, lightly hitting against your chest as you walked. Your current assignment in your photography class was to take the most unique photos you could around the city, but you were struggling to think of something that hadn't already been done. One of your ideas had originally been to photograph some of your friends in various places, but they were all busy.

Suddenly you heard a loud crash in the alleyway you'd just walked past. Right as you turned around to investigate, you gasped when Spider-Man rocketed out of the alley and crashed straight into you, causing you both to fall over. He landed awkwardly on top of you and before you could even fully realise what was happening you noticed something very strange about him... It seemed like he was growing?

"S-sorry, Miss!" He apologised, his voice louder than you anticipated as he stood up and offered a hand to help you up. However, due to how quickly he was growing it looked more like he was going to pick you up! You grabbed one of his fingers, staring up at him in awe as he helped you to stand up. Due to how focused you were on him, you barely even noticed that the street was now empty, as everyone had fled the area as soon as they realised what was happening. 

"Thanks," You managed to say as you continued to stare up at him. Although he was kneeling down, he still towered over you immensely. It took a few seconds for you to realise that he'd stopped growing now and that you were just awkwardly staring at him, "Sorry! Sorry for, um, staring!" You exclaimed as you looked to the ground, blushing.

"It's okay!" He replied, "Sorry about, uh, this!" He chuckled as he gestured with his hand, accidentally hitting it on the corner of the building he was now the same height as. He didn't hit it too hard, but you still flinched slightly at the impact.

"Don't be, it's- it's really cool! I never knew you had this power, I thought you just had the spider powers!" You gushed, an idea suddenly coming to you.

"Neither did I, my suit just kinda... did this..." He chuckled again, scratching the back of his neck.

You laughed at his response, "Hey, is it okay if I maybe take some photos of you? It's just for an assignment, I have to take unique pics of the city and, well, this seems pretty unique!"

He nodded, "Sure, what would you like me to do, exactly?"

You felt yourself blushing again as you asked, "Could you pick me up, please?"

He tilted his head, "Are you sure about that? I mean, I won't drop you or anything but aren't you.. Well, scared? Everyone else just ran away..." He mumbled the last part, sighing.

"Why would I be scared? You're Spider-Man, you're a hero!" You grinned, unable to stop your fangirling at this point.

You had a feeling that he was smiling under his mask as he placed his hand in front of you for you to climb on. You clambered on, grabbing his thumb to steady yourself. You grinned up at him again to let him know that you were ready for him to lift you up. It was a strange feeling, being lifted up by someone so much bigger than you, but it was also really exciting seeing the streets you were just walking down from this new perspective.

"Okay, what exactly should I do now?" He asked you as he held you in front of his masked face, his voice shaking slightly.

You thought for a second as you sat in his palm, wondering what perspectives you could use, "Just hold me here for one second, I gotta turn my camera on-"

The first photo you took was an extreme closeup of his face, the eyes of his mask just barely fitting in the frame. You smiled as you looked at the photo before standing up in his palm and turning around, deciding to take a photo peeking through his fingers. Then you held your camera over the edge of his hand, taking a picture showing how high from the ground you were.

"Could you hold me up as high as you can, please?" You asked him as you turned back around.

"S-sure!" He replied, raising his arm so that you were now looking down at him. He chuckled, but inside he was nervous about dropping you. Although you were also slightly nervous about that possibility too, you knew that he wouldn't let you get hurt.

You chuckled to yourself over now having this perspective before taking a picture looking down at him. Your view of the city from this high up was amazing (and was higher than you would have been able to get anywhere else) so you took a few pictures from several angles, making sure you captured as many unique shots of the area as you could. You were also taking a lot of photos of Spider-Man, making sure to show off how gigantic he currently was.

Then, you got him to hold you at the same level as before but slightly further away from his face so you could get a few selfies with him.

"Those are the last ones I'll take, sorry for making you hold me for so long!" You apologised, hoping that you hadn't bothered him too much.

"It's okay, it's been fun," He replied, "It's been a good distraction from worrying about this-" He cut himself off so he wouldn't suddenly start worrying, "You can take more, if you want!"

"I think I have enough now, thanks! Man, everyone in my class is gonna be so jealous when they see these." You grinned, even though their reactions were the last thing on your mind. The main thing on your mind was that you finally got to meet Spider-Man, and that he was huge! You sat cross-legged in his palm, still unable to get over how perfect this situation was.

"So," You began again, "Do you wanna see the photos?"

He nodded, mimicking your pose by sitting cross-legged in the middle of the road that he now completely blocked. He lifted you towards his face again, and you felt yourself blushing yet again as you began going through the photos and talking with him even more about them.

"Thanks again for letting me take these, what do you think of them?"

"They're really good photos, uh- What's your name?" He asked, only just realising that he'd never asked.

"(Y/N)." You answered, "I'd ask for your name too but I know you can't tell me."

"Ha, yeah..." He sighed, "I just hope I'm not stuck like this for much longer!"

You gave him a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get back to your normal size eventually-"

Right as you said that, he suddenly shuddered. Before you could ask why, he lowered his hand to the ground and quickly motioned for you to get off. For a second you wondered why but then you realised that he was getting smaller!

You jumped out of his palm and watched as he stood up and started to shrink back down to his normal size. It was happening much slower than earlier, but it was still surprising to see this suddenly happening right after what you just said. You watched in awe yet again as he kept growing smaller and smaller until he eventually stood at the same height as you (give or take a few inches).

"Huh..." You both muttered at the same time, both slightly taken aback.

"Well, I guess you were right!" He laughed, breaking the slightly awkward moment of silence.

"Yeah," You smiled as you walked over to him, "Wanna take another selfie?"

He nodded, and you grinned as the two of you stood close together for you to take one last picture. You thanked him again before looking at the photo.

"You probably need to go and help people who actually need it," You chuckled, "Sorry if I've been wasting too much of your time."

"It's okay, (Y/N), I'm just glad I could help you out! Do you want me to walk you home or anything?"

"No, I'm okay. I live right in this building anyway!" You gestured to the building that he'd earlier hit the corner of, "But thanks for offering."

The two of you said quick goodbyes to one another before heading your separate ways. Though, you had a feeling that you'd end up meeting again at some point soon.


End file.
